


the love of my life is blue

by mo_olelo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Prose Poem, Short & Sweet, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mo_olelo/pseuds/mo_olelo
Summary: the many shades of love donghyuck sees in mark
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 12





	the love of my life is blue

The love of my life is blue.

When he held my hand for the first time he blushed the sweetest cornflower, and when he sings the azure is inescapable. He is the most vibrant cobalt when he smiles and the glow of him is brighter than that of the sun could ever hope to be. 

I see melancholy steels when he’s pondering his life and weeping navies when he’s held in any array of his emotions for too long, finally spilling over the surface and into my hands, desperately trying to catch him before reminding him it’s okay to overflow sometimes.

He turns the most beautiful midnight when he is sure, alluring and inviting and taking my hands in his to lead me to the dance floor that is our living room carpet, swirling around in a way that is emblazoned in my memory but never fails to knock my breath from my chest. His laugh bubbles in the same color as the clearest sky at midday, and tastes like baby blue cotton candy.

I love him and all of his shades, but especially so when he calls me yellow.


End file.
